A Beautiful Lie
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ OMEGAVERSO ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE Murasakibara/Kiyoshi & Kagami/Kuroko ] Todos quienes conocían a Himuro Tatsuya y Kise Ryouta concordaban en que eran felices, entonces, ¿qué razones tendrían para desaparecer?
1. Parte I

**Previo lectura.**

Después de una votación conmigo misma, entre dos fics que quería publicar (y que necesitaba publicar) decidí que publicaría éste primero ya que tengo tres capítulos escritos en cambio del otro que estaba en competencia tengo solo uno y eso ya es otra cosa. Ay. Sinceramente debo dejar de publicar Long!fics, pero... no logro resistirme. Por el momento, mis prioridades de fics estarán enfocadas en éste fanfic y en Boys will be Boys. Creo que ya 3 (Hago demasiados previos a la lectura últimamente)

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!Fic. Omegaverso. AU. M-preg. Lemon. Muerte de un personaje (más adelante). Crimen. Suspenso. Tragedia. Angst. Drama. Romance (ajá).

_Las edades están cambiadas, y por ser un AU existe un poco de OoC. _**Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes retirarte.**

**Género(s)**: AU. Omegaverso. Crimen. Suspenso. Drama. Romance. Tragedia.

**Personaje(s)**: Murasakibara Atsushi. Kiyoshi Teppei. Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami Taiga. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise Ryouta.

Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata Kouki. Midorima Shintarou. Takao Kazunari. Sakurai Ryou. Hyuuga Jumpei. Entre muchos más.

**Pareja(s)**: Murasakibara/Kiyoshi. Kagami/Kuroko. ?/Kiyoshi. ?/Kuroko. _Murasakibara/Himuro. Kagami/Kise._ Akashi/Furihata. Midorima/Takao. Hyuuga/Sakurai.

**Clasificación**: No menores de 16 años.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío.

**Aclaraciones Básicas**: Para comenzar, éste fanfic es Yaoi, lo que viene siendo relaciones chico x chico (hombre x hombre, para más señas). Por lo que sí, comenzando, no te gusta éste género te sugiero que te retires.

La segunda aclaración (y advertencia) es que este fic pertenece al **Omegaverso**. ¿Qué es el Omegaverso? Es un universo inventado (obviamente, no por mi) en el que las personas se dividen en Alfas, Betas y Omegas. A continuación, algo más de detalle sobre éste hecho.

**Los Alfas** » Dominantes, sexualmente hablando. Poseen sentidos agudizados (vista y olfato) y son muy sensibles a los olores fuertes (sobre todo a los Omegas en celo). **Tienden** a tener carácter fuerte, dominante, y comúnmente ostentan puestos de poder en lo que sea que hagan. A partir de los dieciocho años, están habilitados a casarse y enlazarse con un Omega o un Beta. El enlace en los dos casos es irrompible. Al cumplir los veintiún años, todos tienen que tener un trabajo, siempre limitados a las áreas en donde se les pueda necesitar como el poder: Policía, Milicia, Bomberos, etc.

**Los Omegas** » Sumisos, sexualmente hablando. Son Fértiles. Tienen celo (su temporada de calor) cada dos meses, el celo puede ser pospuesto por una droga sin embargo no se recomienda usarlo totalmente seguido y el celo post-supresor siempre es mucho peor; durante el celo, antes y después (tres días) liberan un aroma para alertar a todos los que le rodean que tendrán el celo pronto. El celo de un Omega dura cinco días. **Tienden **a ser callados, tímidos y siempre aceptan lo que les digan, comúnmente evitan los puestos que llamen la atención; el único momento en el que se comportan normalmente es entre otros Omegas. A los diecisiete años, están habilitados a casarse y enlazarse con un Alfa o un Beta, la conexión con ambos es irrompible y el celo continúa su ciclo a pesar del casamiento. Potenciales amas de casa, Secretarias u Profesores, un área sin riesgo en donde ayuden a la sociedad es lo que siempre buscan.

**Los Betas** » Son un intermedio, no poseen celo pero sí sentidos agudizados. Sensibles a olores fuertes y huelen a los Omegas en celo pero no reaccionan al celo de éstos. Están habilitados para casarse desde los 17 años. Sus áreas para dedicarse son libres, pueden aparecer en cualquier parte. Un enlace Beta con Beta puede ser roto en cualquier momento.

Los Omegas tiene la obligación de guardar duelo durante tres años ante la muerte de su esposo.

Los embarazos de los Omegas tienen que ser como mínimo con un año de diferencia entre el nacimiento y la concepción.

El Omegaverso puede variar mucho desde un fanfiction a otro, dado que cada autor lo acomoda como mejor le viene a la historia. Ningún Omegaverso es cien por ciento igual a otro, y eso se debe justamente a que el Omegaverso es un concepto que nosotros tomamos y amoldamos a nuestro antojo como mejor quede en el fanfiction. En mi Omegaverso existe el Embarazo Masculino (M-preg) porque los Omegas son fértiles sin importar si son hombres o mujeres, además de que existe el Celo (para los Omegas). La gran mayoría de los datos más específicos del Omegaverso se darán a lo largo del fic, aquí solo sale lo principal. Si no te va a gustar éste Universo, es recomendable que te retires.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

\- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En _cursiva_ se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie.  
**_A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB._

**Parte I.**  
A pasos cortos.

Todos quienes conocían a Himuro Tatsuya, el flamante esposo del jugador estrella de Básquetbol: Murasakibara Atsushi, podían asegurar que Himuro siempre se veía feliz por lo perfecta que era su vida. Porque, efectivamente, su vida era perfecta. Tenía un hijo de seis años, cuyo nombre era Takehiko, y una carrera envidiable en el mundo del diseño gráfico. Era una persona feliz, su marido lo quería y eso era lo que importaba. Pero Himuro escondía muchas cosas, y nadie sospechaba hasta que límite podían llegar sus secretos.

Lo mismo ocurría con Kise Ryouta. Kise era un modelo, esposo de un afamado jugador de Básquetbol del Equipo Nacional (así como Murasakibara): Kagami Taiga. Él tenía una vida perfecta desde antes de casarse con Taiga, y cuando se casaron, su vida solo ascendió a todavía más perfecta. Todos admiraban el cuerpo de Ryouta, dado que a pesar de tener un hijo se conservaba muy bien. Su hijo, quien se llamaba Kenji, era la luz de sus ojos y de la de su marido. Pero, al igual que Himuro, su sonrisa perfecta escondía cientos de cosas.

Dado que todos pensaban que ambos Omegas eran felices, se sorprendieron mucho cuando los dos jóvenes desaparecieron repentinamente. Los más sorprendidos fueron, sin duda alguna, sus propios maridos. Quienes comenzaron a sospechar algo ante la repentina desaparición. Ellos habían visto extraños a sus esposos, y aunque no quisieron preguntar nada, sabían que algo les estaban ocultando. Pero no fue eso lo que más les sorprendió, sino que hayan dejado a sus hijos atrás. Himuro y Kise amaban demasiado a sus hijos, y por eso fue que sospecharon más.

Decidieron comenzar por lo básico, y averiguar si algo tenían sus hijos, les mandaron a hacer exámenes pero hubo un examen que salió mal. No, más bien al contrario, un examen que respondió sus dudas pero que les generó muchas más. El examen que se había hecho era el de sangre, y decía que sus hijos eran sus hijos, pero que no eran hijos de Ryouta y Tatsuya. Pero, los padres reales de las criaturas no aparecían en el sistema.

Decidieron, por ello, pedirle ayuda a la única persona que los podía ayudar en esos casos. Al único que tenía todo el poder y más para ayudarlos a descubrir la verdad. Él... aunque, todo tuviese que guiarse expresamente por la _suerte_.

—

— **Midorima, bastardo, ¡¿por qué te demoraste tanto?!**

Midorima Shintarou miró a quien le había gritado, haciendo una mueca con enojo, pero sin comentar absolutamente nada. Kagami Taiga, por muchos veintitrés años que tuviese, no cambiaba jamás. Midorima volteó, para ayudar a su esposo quien solo tenía una mano sobre su vientre abultado de ocho meses de embarazo. Miró alrededor y le señaló a Kazunari uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación. El pelinegro se dirigió ahí con tranquilidad.

— **No me digas bastardo, Bakagami. Tenía que cuidar a mi esposo, y pasamos antes por el médico.**

Kagami hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada, bien entendía la preocupación de Midorima porque su esposo estuviera bien. Aunque le hubiese gustado decir que él se preocupó así mismo por Kise, no fue así. Nunca lo vio dentro del embarazo, y eso demostraba que Kise lo había engañado todo el tiempo. Los exámenes no mentían, después de todo. Él tenía una sospecha de quien podía ser la verdadera madre de su niño, pero él había muerto hacía años...

A su lado, Murasakibara se llevaba un dulce a la boca. A pesar de sus también veintitrés años, ese tipo de cosas no cambiaban. Él también estaba resentido con su, para esas alturas, ex esposo. Nunca esperó que le ocultase la verdad de su hijo, y el problema radicaba en que no tenía idea de cómo había conseguido a un niño que sí fuese su hijo pero no de él. Solo conocía a una persona con la que se había acostado además de con Himuro, pero esa persona había muerto años atrás. Y eso todavía le molestaba... le enojaba. Y pasaba igual con Kagami.

— **Ahora, dejando de lado de lo de bastardo. ¿Por qué me han llamado aquí?**

Atsushi levantó su rostro, mirando a Midorima, pensando en cómo explicarle la situación. La verdad es que la situación en sí misma era complicada incluso para ellos. Todavía no sabían cómo tomarse toda la situación y en realidad comentársela a Midorima había sido idea de Taiga. Midorima podía ayudarlos, aunque Atsushi todavía no entendía muy bien cómo.

— **Hemos hecho exámenes a nuestros hijos. Ryouta no es el padre de Kenji y Tatsuya no es el padre de Takehiko**— finalmente respondió Kagami.

Ninguno de los Alfas notó cómo Kazunari escuchaba y se tensaba apenas levemente. Midorima les miró alzando una ceja, siempre le había parecido notar otro olor en ambos niños, pero jamás le había prestado atención. El olor de Kise y Himuro se había pegado a sus hijos, por alguna razón, y por eso disfrazaban el olor real. Midorima sabía que había olido ese leve aroma antes, pero no lograba recordar dónde. Y eso le molestaba. Pero estaba seguro de algo, no había sido hacía demasiado tiempo y lo había olido en un Omega. Si no, no lo recordaría.

— **Entonces, ustedes me llamaron para... ¿ayudarlos?**— preguntó, solo por las dudas, el peliverde alzando una ceja.

— **Si no es molestia**— asintió Taiga.

— **Bien, no hay problema. Pero, necesitaré que me digan algunas cosas que...**— miró de re ojo a su esposo, quien se acariciaba su estomago distraído— **sería mejor que él no escuchase**— susurró. Kagami y Murasakibara miraron al joven Omega, asintiendo luego.

— **Puedes decirle que haya a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes**— le apuntó Murasakibara. Esa era su casa, y al lado vivía Kagami. Midorima asintió y fue a hablar con su esposo, en cuanto el pelinegro cruzó la puerta, Midorima se sentó en uno de los sillones.

— **Bien. Primero es lo primero. Me dijeron que ellos no son los padres de Takehiko y Kenji, ¿ustedes si lo son?**— preguntó una vez los otros dos estuvieron sentados.

— **Sí. Y eso es lo que nos preocupa. Las madres de nuestros hijos no aparecen en el sistema. Lo que nos hace pensar que: o están muertos o están desaparecidos. O simplemente, fueron borrados del mapa**— le respondió Kagami. Midorima se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo. Sacó de su bolsillo su objeto de la suerte, un dado, y lo dejó a un lado.

**— ****Bien, entonces lo que puede ser es que estén muertos, desaparecidos o borrados del mapa. ¿Ustedes tienen alguna sospecha de quiénes pueden ser?**— esa era la pregunta real. La importante. Murasakibara y Kagami intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir— **Díganlo entonces**— exigió impaciente el Alfa peliverde.

— **El único con el que me acosté, además de Himuro, fue con Él**— siseó Murasakibara, con su voz fría e inexpresiva. Midorima lo comprendió enseguida. Esa voz, solo podía estar hablando de "Él". El primer y verdadero amor de Murasakibara... muerto en un accidente hacía seis años.

— **En mi caso ocurre igual. Yo no me acosté con nadie más además de Kise y Él**— resopló Kagami. En parte, ofendido por la pregunta. Como Alfa que era, nunca había tenido ojos para otro Omega que no fuese Él, pero cuando el destino se lo llevó simplemente aceptó a Kise en su vida. Midorima suspiró, menudo par que se junto. Las ex parejas de ambos habían muerto en el mismo accidente, y hacía los mismos años.

— **Entonces solo pueden ser Ellos**— suspiró Midorima. Sin embargo, algo cruzó por su cabeza— **Esperen...—** murmuró pensativo— **¿Ustedes nunca notaron un olor peculiar en sus hijos? Pero no fuerte, sino más bien... como si hubiese sido disfrazado por otro olor.**

— **Yo a veces lo notaba con Takehiko, pero siempre pensaba que era por algún Omega con el que jugaba o algo por el estilo**— se encogió de hombros Murasakibara.

— **Igual que yo. Como Kenji siempre se ha juntado con muchos Omegas, nunca me pareció raro. ¿Por qué?—** Taiga miró a Midorima un tanto inquieto.

— **Porque, a menos que sus hijos se hayan juntado con un Omega por mucho tiempo, es imposible que tengan ese olor. Y sobre todo, es aún más imposible que yo lo haya sentido hace no mucho tiempo por la calle**— los Alfas fruncieron el ceño.

— **¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo, Midorima?**— fue Kagami quien preguntó, con voz estrangulada.

**— ****Lo que os imagináis. Quiero decir que vuestros hijos tienen otro olor, que sea probablemente el de su madre... y si es así. Significa que ustedes fueron engañados, amigos míos... Porque esos olores yo los sentí hace nada**— fue la sentencia de Midorima.

Kagami y Murasakibara se miraron. Eso estaba muy mal.

—

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Tokio, un par de Omegas sonreía alegremente viendo a dos pequeños niños jugar.

Uno de los Omegas tenía el cabello castaño, ojos marrones y una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sus facciones eran delicadas, y medía alrededor de un metro noventa (y unos pocos centímetros). Tenía su cabello largo, hasta más abajo de los hombros, atado con una cinta. Vestía con unos pantalones de jeans blancos, y una camiseta de color crema. Llevaba alrededor de su cuello un collar, que tenía también un dije muy particular, un balón de Baloncesto.

A su lado, el joven tenía cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color. No mostraba ninguna expresión, excepto cuando sus ojos vacíos captaban al pequeño niño que jugaba un poco más allá. No debía medir más allá de un metro y sesenta (y algo), a diferencia del otro Omega éste tenía el cabello corto hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros. Llevaba un jeans azul y una camiseta blanca. Alrededor de su cuello, tenía el mismo collar que el Omega castaño con el mismo dije.

— **Hay que irnos**— apareció alguien detrás de ambos Omegas.

— **Sí...—** murmuraron ambos, viendo de re ojo a los niños antes de levantarse y cada uno acercarse a uno de los dos hombres que les habían ido a buscar.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Seguro que ya entendéis quiénes son los dos Omegas, ¿uh? Espero que os haya gustado y no creáis que está raro ni tirado de las mechas (osea, muy loco). ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	2. Parte II

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!Fic. Omegaverso. AU. M-preg. Lemon. Muerte de un personaje (más adelante). Crimen. Suspenso. Tragedia. Angst. Drama. Romance (ajá).

_Las edades están cambiadas, y por ser un AU existe un poco de OoC. _**Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes retirarte.**

**Género(s)**: AU. Omegaverso. Crimen. Suspenso. Drama. Romance. Tragedia.

**Personaje(s)**: Murasakibara Atsushi. Kiyoshi Teppei. Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami Taiga. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise Ryouta.

Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata Kouki. Midorima Shintarou. Takao Kazunari. Sakurai Ryou. Hyuuga Jumpei. Entre muchos más.

**Pareja(s)**: Murasakibara/Kiyoshi. Kagami/Kuroko. ?/Kiyoshi. ?/Kuroko. _Murasakibara/Himuro. Kagami/Kise._ Akashi/Furihata. Midorima/Takao. Hyuuga/Sakurai.

**Clasificación**: No menores de 16 años.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

\- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En _cursiva_ se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie.****  
**_A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB._

**Parte II.**  
El secreto de Takao.

Midorima miró a ambos Alfas enfrente de él, mientras ellos miraban el reloj con impaciencia, para luego levantarse en cuando escucharon la puerta. Dos pequeños, de seis años cada uno, cruzaron la sala corriendo para tirarse encima del pelirrojo y el pelivioleta. Midorima escondió una sonrisa, tenía que admitir que los hijos de esos dos imbéciles eran bastante tiernos. Sobre todo porque teniendo seis años, habían demostrado tener una doble personalidad impresionante.

El mayor de los dos niños era Takehiko, hijo de Murasakibara Atsushi y madre desconocida (de momento), su cabello era violeta y tenía ojos de un color marrón claro; era un Alfa, por lo que medía más que los niños normales de su edad. Había sacado la altura de su padre. Era un fanático de los dulces, y siempre era impaciente con todo. Nunca se daba por vencido, y tenía una seria doble personalidad. Podía pasar a Infantil a Maduro en tiempo record. Nunca le gustaba que le dijesen que hacer, y prefería seguir sus propias reglas. Amante de los dulces, digno hijo de Murasakibara, aunque no le gustaban las cosas amargas.

El otro niño era Kenji, hijo de Kagami Taiga y madre desconocida (de momento), su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos borgoña, al contrario de su padre su cabello era completamente pelirrojo; era un Alfa, también, pero era mucho más pequeño de estatura que Takehiko, aunque no era pequeño comparado con todos los demás Alfas. Fanático de la comida, sobre todo de las hamburguesas, y con un raro gusto por la Frutilla. Al igual que Takehiko, tenía doble personalidad, pero la suya iba más a un temperamento muy corto. Podía enojarse tan fácilmente como su padre Taiga. Y era impaciente, siempre quería todo en el mismo momento.

Midorima olió el aire, y frunció el ceño, el mismo olor de nuevo. Pero estaba mucho más leve que otras veces, suspiró. Definitivamente, había algo raro. Y presentía que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos, y eso no le gustaba. Sentía que algo estaba mal ahí, que había algo que estaba seguro de que tenía enfrente. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió. _Kazunari._ Si había sentido el olor de los niños en alguna parte, sobre todo en un Omega, tenía que haber sido gracias a Kazunari. Kazunari... ¿cómo había reaccionado ante la sospecha de Kagami y Murasakibara? No podía recordarlo, pero estaba seguro que había sentido tensión que pasó por alto. ¿Podía ser que su esposo supiese de algo que él y los otros dos no? Debía comprobarlo.

— **Kazunari**— llamó en voz alta, sabiendo perfectamente que su esposo acudiría al llamado. Donde le había mandado no estaba lejos, de hecho era una habitación que quedaba cerca, y por ello sabía que ni siquiera tenía que levantarse. Dos minutos después, apareció su esposo por la puerta. Los niños al verlo sonrieron ampliamente y fueron hasta él.

— **¡Kazunari oji-chan!**— Takao rió suavemente, inclinándose un poco para besar en la mejilla a ambos niños y luego dirigirse hasta su esposo a paso lento.

— **¿Me llamaste?—** preguntó. Midorima asintió— **¿Para qué?**

— **Quería preguntarte algo...**— murmuró seriamente Midorima, y Takao se tensó—** Siento que me ocultas algo, y no me gustaría que así fuese. Por ello, te daré una oportunidad, ¿sí? Puedes decirme lo que sabes, o puedo sacártelo.**

Takao se mordió la mejilla, era un hecho que no podía mentirle a su Alfa, peor aun cuando estaban enlazados, pero tampoco quería decirle lo que sabía. No, es que no quisiera, es que no podía. Sería traicionar una confianza que se depositó en él hace mucho tiempo... pero aún así. Sabía que ellos lo entenderían, además también sabía que ahora que Kise y Himuro habían desaparecido... lo más seguro es que fuesen ellos mismos los que aparecieran.

— **Oculto algo, sí**— afirmó Takao, sentándose en uno de los sillones, esas palabras hicieron que Murasakibara y Kagami le viesen enseguida y fuesen a darle alcance a él y Midorima— **Pero no os lo puedo decir. _Ellos_ no lo quieren así**— Kagami sintió que el aire le comenzaba a hacer falta con esas palabras y lo que podían significar— **_Ellos_ lo decidieron por su cuenta. Y, si quieren que ustedes sepan, ellos vendrán a buscarlos**— Murasakibara bien sabía que quería decir con eso. Y no quería creer que podían hablar de "Ellos".

— **Kazunari...**— murmuró Midorima, no le gustaba que su esposo le ocultase cosas— **Dinos lo que sabes**— ordenó. Takao le miró fijamente, para luego mirar su vientre con interés—** Kazunari**— insistió.

— **Bien...**— siseó, molesto repentinamente el chico con el Ojo de Águila— **Comencemos por el principio. Hace siete años, ustedes dos— **siseó en dirección a Kagami y Murasakibara— **tenían una relación con dos de _mis amigos_, unos Omegas— **Midorima miró hacia ambos Alfas, se veían un tanto avergonzados— **Sin embargo, ellos me dijeron que cortaron la relación sin más. Y los dejaron**— el rencor en la mirada de Takao hizo encogerse un poco a ambos Alfas. Un Omega cabreado, y embarazado, era muy mal enemigo— **Ellos decidieron fugarse, ya que no podían vivir si ustedes estaban cerca. Pero, después de un tiempo, no se fueron. Yo nunca sospeche sus razones por aquellos días**— que ahora las supiera, era caso totalmente aparte— **Ellos estuvieron alejados del mundo por mucho tiempo, y mientras lo estaban, yo comenzaba a atar cabos. Estaba claro que vosotros erais los culpables**— Murasakibara hizo el amago de hablar, pero se calló con una simple mirada— **Un par de meses después, ellos aparecieron pero diferentes. Se notaba que estaban en estado**— Takao disfrutó de la mirada de estupefacción de los Alfas— **pregunté por los padres, pero ellos dijeron que estaban muertos**— sonrió malicioso— **Y probablemente lo estaban para ellos.**

Murasakibara no dijo nada, así como tampoco dijo nada Kagami, pero aquellos les había dolido. Ellos sabían que habían cometido unos cuantos (muchos) errores con sus verdaderos Omegas, con los que de verdad amaron... pero nunca creyeron que alguien les sacaría en cara esos errores. Mucho menos que fuese un Omega el que lo hiciera. Takao cerró sus ojos, recordando una ocasión en la que todo su odio se había trasformado en rencor.

_Takao Kazunari se encontraba en su habitación, ordenando unas cuantas cosas para su próximo celo que sería en unos días. Tocaron a su puerta, y Takao suspiró para abrir la puerta. Allí, sus padres tenían un teléfono en mano._

_— **Es para ti**— le dijeron, y se marcharon. Takao se sentó en la cama para luego tomar el teléfono._

_— **¿Diga?**— preguntó al aparato._

_—** ¿Señor Takao Kazunari?**_

_— **Sí, con él. ¿Qué pasa?**_

_— **Tenemos el pesar de informarle que unas personas han fallecido en un accidente hoy, ellos tenían éste número entre sus contactos de teléfono.**_

_— **¿Q...qué? ¿Cómo son?**_

_— **Dos omegas. Un castaño y un chico de cabello celeste...**_

_Takao cortó la comunicación, con sus ojos llorosos. No podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Una muy mala broma. No podían ser ellos. Dios... no... era imposible. No... por favor..._

_— **No ellos, por favor no**— sollozó el moreno, antes de largarse a llorar._

— **Pasaron los meses, y no sé como... pero hace seis años, tuve la noticia de que ambos habían muerto en un accidente**— la voz de Takao fue baja para decir aquellas palabras— **yo no supe que hacer en esos momentos. Todo lo que hice fue llorar. Un poco después ustedes anunciaron su compromiso con Himuro Tatsuya y Kise Ryouta. Quise golpearlos. Matarlos a golpes, por muy Alfas que fuesen**— en la voz de Kazunari había rencor. Había mucho rencor— **Claro que no lo hice. Dejé pasar el tiempo. No me sorprendía nada. Vuestros hijos fueron dados a conocer y no me sorprendí. Simplemente no pensaba en nada. Midorima llegó a mi lado y nos enlazamos. Luego, vivimos juntos y yo ya había comenzado a olvidar el asunto. No había día que no recordase a mis amigos, pero yo ya no guardaba rencor. Entonces...**— Takao puso una mano en su vientre— **cuando fui a chequeo para ver a mi hijo, creí reconocer dos cabelleras particulares. Una castaña y otra celeste**— Murasakibara y Kagami tragaron saliva... no podía ser... — **Creí que era una alucinación, pero el olor me lo dijo. Estaba como loco, no podía créemelo...**— murmuró Takao, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

_Takao respiraba agitadamente, viendo como dos omegas frente a él reían y conversaban con dos Alfas. Uno de esos Alfas, de cabello azul y piel morena, y el otro, de cabello negro y sonrisa divertida, de piel pálida. Sin saber qué hacer, se acercó lentamente. Necesitaba comprobarlo. Ambos Omegas se giraron, y Takao sintió que quería llorar._

_— **Chicos...**— murmuró con voz ahogada._

_— **¿Takao-kun?**— murmuró uno de los Omegas, de cabello celeste, sin poder creérselo._

_— **Oh, dios mío**— Takao sintió que podía desmayarse en ese momento— **Dios mío. No puede ser—** el otro omega, de cabello castaño, sonrió levemente._

_— **Takao-kun. Tanto tiempo sin verte**— comentó con suavidad. Takao les miró y luego se soltó a llorar. El castaño se acercó rápidamente para abrazarlo— **Hey, no llores... Lo sentimos tanto, Takao. Nunca quisimos dejarte solo... pasaron muchas cosas**— murmuraba, a fin de tranquilizarlo._

_— **Están vivos**— susurró Takao, extendiendo sus manos para tocar el rostro del castaño, para comprobar que no era una simple alucinación— **Dios mío, están vivos**— repitió._

_— **Así parece, Takao-kun**— habló el otro omega, con un rostro inexpresivo pero con ojos brillantes— **Estamos vivos, pero ocultos**— susurró suavemente. Los dos Alfas se habían ido un poco más allá._

_— **Mi dios... Ahora mismo, me contáis todo. Pero a la de ya**— exigió el omega embarazado, y los dos sonrieron._

Takao sacudió su cabeza, alejando los recuerdos, viendo como los Alfas lo miraban esperando que continuase con lo que decía.

— **Me acerqué a ellos, y lo comprobé. Eran ellos... Vivos. Lloré al verlos, ellos lloraron luego al contarme todo lo que había pasado. Y prometí no contárselo a nadie**— Takao miró a un lado— **Claro que ahora lo he contado, me pregunto si me perdonarán por ello...— **murmuró.

— **¿Por qué no íbamos a hacerlo?—** escuchó Takao, y los tres Alfas más el Omega levantaron los ojos sorprendidos. Ahí, frente a ellos, estaban dos Omegas... uno de cabello castaño, y otro de cabello celeste.

* * *

He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que os haya gustado :3

_**Ya aparecieron los Omegas, ¿cómo van a reaccionar sus Alfas?**_

Descubralo en el siguiente capítulo en este mismo canal (parece telenovela)


	3. Parte III

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!Fic. Omegaverso. AU. M-preg. Lemon. Muerte de un personaje (más adelante). Crimen. Suspenso. Tragedia. Angst. Drama. Romance (ajá).

_Las edades están cambiadas, y por ser un AU existe un poco de OoC. _**Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes retirarte.**

**Género(s)**: AU. Omegaverso. Crimen. Suspenso. Drama. Romance. Tragedia.

**Personaje(s)**: Murasakibara Atsushi. Kiyoshi Teppei. Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami Taiga. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise Ryouta.

Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata Kouki. Midorima Shintarou. Takao Kazunari. Sakurai Ryou. Hyuuga Jumpei. Entre muchos más.

**Pareja(s)**: Murasakibara/Kiyoshi. Kagami/Kuroko. ?/Kiyoshi. ?/Kuroko. _Murasakibara/Himuro. Kagami/Kise._ Akashi/Furihata. Midorima/Takao. Hyuuga/Sakurai.

**Clasificación**: No menores de 16 años.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

\- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En _cursiva_ se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie.****  
**_A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB._

**Parte III.**  
Desafiando al Destino.

— **¡Chicos! Pensé que no vendrían. Os he avisado hace nada, ¿dónde andaban?**

— **Muy cerca. Pero íbamos a venir antes, sino hubiese sido porque no nos dejaron salir antes**— contestó, suspirando, el Omega de cabello castaño. Murasakibara aguantaba la respiración.

— **Sí, nuestro plan era llegar antes pero ya ves**— suspiraba el otro Omega. Kagami tenía los ojos desorbitados.

— **Oh, bueno. Da igual. ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal os ha ido? ¿Me extrañasteis?**— preguntaba Takao sonriente. Midorima no tenía idea qué hacer.

— **Claro que te extrañamos. Pero nosotros tenemos algo que conversar con otras personas...**— susurró el castaño, mirando por primera vez a Murasakibara.

— **Sí, así que si nos dan espacio. Midorima-kun, Takao-kun**— pedía el peliceleste, mirando también a Kagami.

— **Claro. Nosotros tenemos que ir a otro lado. Me llamáis. Pasaré a ver a esos dos idiotas, por cierto... A ver si no están arañando las paredes porque sus Omegas se les fueron**— se rió Takao. Murasakibara y Kagami, al escucharlo, entrecerraron los ojos enojados. ¿Cómo qué Sus Omegas? Si esos dos omegas de ahí enfrente eran suyos.

— **Nos... vemos...**— fue lo único que logró decir Midorima, antes de ser arrastrado por su esposo.

Los dos Omegas recién llegados veían a los Alfas, que parecían bastante sorprendidos. No tenían idea la razón, claro... De pronto, Murasakibara reaccionó y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta alcanzar al castaño. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, con tanta desesperación que el Omega creía que iba a morir. Tanto tiempo había esperado eso...

— **Teppei...—** susurró el pelivioleta. El castaño sonrió.

Kagami, al ver que Murasakibara había reaccionado, también lo hizo. Pero no de una forma como la que lo hizo Murasakibara, si bien avanzó y todo, una vez tuvo al Omega en sus brazos, lo besó. El Omega se dejaba, estaba más que claro, igual que Teppei había esperado por mucho tiempo eso. Cada día que había pasado lejos de los brazos de ese pelirrojo habían sido el infierno.

— **Tetsuya...**— susurró Taiga al separarse.

Murasakibara sujetaba a su Omega entre sus brazos, para luego acerca sus labios a los del castaño y besarlo, escuchando a su corazón y al de su Omega latir felices por estar de nuevo juntos. Tanto tiempo lo había extrañado... Pero, él sabía que Teppei tenía derecho a estar enojado con él. Nada le había costado irse a los brazos de otro Omega cuando le creyó muerto. Sí... en realidad, Tetsuya y Teppei tenían derecho de enojarse con Kagami y él.

Teppei hubiese deseado poder decirle todas las cosas que había planeado decirle a Murasakibara, reclamarle por haber reclamado a otro Omega, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando sintió su beso y se sintió de nuevo en los brazos del Alfa que su Omega había escogido para sí mismo. Era una sensación maravillosa, pero no olvidaba que él tenía otro Alfa en esos momentos... Que estaba reclamado. Y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Atsushi notase que había otro olor en su cuerpo. Así mismo como lo había notado Teppei con el pelivioleta al entrar. El olor de Himuro continuaba en él.

Tetsuya y Teppei supieron el momento exacto en el que los otros los olían y lo notaban. Porque sintieron el olor de los celos y la desesperación Alfa en cuanto lo hicieron. Vieron como las fosas nasales de ambos Alfas se expandían, como entrecerraban los ojos y como un gruñido salía de sus gargantas. Teppei se separó de Atsushi rápidamente y se juntó con Tetsuya, mirando a los otros dos, esperando que el instinto les dejase pensar con claridad. Solo eran un par de minutos antes de que el instinto se fuese y quedase solamente la coherencia y el sentido común.

El instinto Alfa era lo que peor llevaban los Alfas y lo que mejor podían controlar los Omegas de los Alfas. El instinto de un Alfa era justamente eso: instinto, y los alfas que estaban en su faceta instintiva solo sabían saciar sus necesidades básicas. Entre ellas, el sexo. Sobre todo el sexo. Los Alfas generalmente eran vencidos por el instinto en la época de calor de su Omega, pero también había otras ocasiones. Una de ellas, el momento de protección, ese momento que todos los Omegas conocían como: "Yo, macho alfa, reclamo a mi hembra". No todos los Omegas eran mujeres, pero eso no impedía que los Alfas les tratasen como tal cuando eran instintivos. Pero un Omega no perdía la cabeza, un Omega no tenía ese instinto, y por eso un Omega podía controlar fácilmente a un Alfa que estaba usando únicamente su instinto. En el Alfa, en su ADN y en su instinto está el proteger a un Omega y hacerlo feliz. Obedecerlo, también.

Ambos Omegas se miraron, hasta que vieron como los ojos de los Alfas frente a ellos regresaban a su tamaño normal. Teppei tomó la mano de Tetsuya, dándole fuerzas y dándose fuerzas también, con el tiempo que habían compartido juntos ambos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro. Tetsuya se permitía sonreír, reír y poner expresiones mientras estaba con Teppei, porque había sido Teppei quien le había salvado de la posible depresión tras todo lo ocurrido. Claro que él también había ayudado a Teppei, después de todo ambos habían sido un mutuo apoyo junto a los otros dos Alfas que siempre estaban con ellos.

Atsushi se sentía aturdido, después del bajón de celos y posesión, la visión se le tornaba borrosa y no podía ver nada más que a su Omega con una fina línea rodeándolo, el olor de otro Alfa tomaba forma en el estado instintivo y solo quería encerrarse con Teppei para marcarlo hasta que todo el cuerpo del Omega oliese a él, y solo a él. Por suerte, esa sensación aplastante desapareció y pudo ver las manos entrelazadas de ambos Omegas. En cuanto su sentido común volvió, dio unos pasos adelante para alcanzar al castaño nuevamente.

Kagami no estaba mucho mejor que Atsushi, sin embargo él estaba un poco más acostumbrado a la sensación de posesión. Habiendo tenido un esposo como Kise Ryouta, quien continuamente olía a otros Alfas puesto que con ellos compartía, se había acostumbrado a sobrellevar el instintito. Sin embargo, bien sabía que entre más compatible era el Omega peor era el Instinto. En la época en la cual salía con Tetsuya, siempre conseguía cegarse de celos, por suerte en ese momento no pasó. _La práctica_, se dijo a sí mismo.

Teppei soltó la mano de Tetsuya en cuanto notó que Murasakibara se acercaba a él y fue hasta el Alfa con pasos lentos y pausados, tanteando el terreno. Tetsuya le imitó, dirigiéndose hasta Kagami y permitiendo que éste tocase su hombro. Ambos omegas se sentían intranquilos después de analizar que desde ese momento iban a comenzar las explicaciones. La explicación de su secreto, del secreto de ambos. La idea no les agradaba, realmente, pero finalmente era a esos alfas a quienes les debían explicaciones.

— **¿Quién es?**— ambos omegas pudieron escuchar la pregunta de los alfas, los cuales habían pronunciado la misma pregunta en el mismo momento. Ambos se miraron de re ojo antes de contestar.

— **No podemos responder eso.**

Fue la respuesta de Kuroko y Kiyoshi, ambos Alfas fruncieron el ceño ante esa respuesta. Ellos querían saber quiénes habían aprovechando su error para ganarse a los Omegas. Kiyoshi no podía decir quién era su nuevo Alfa, porque aunque sabía que Atsushi no iba a ir y matarlo, no quería ponerle en peligro. Algo similar pasaba con Tetsuya, pero él tenía sus razones propias para no querer decirle a Kagami quién era.

— **¿Por qué desaparecieron?**

**— Ah... esa es una larga historia— **murmuró Teppei, observando a Tetsuya de re ojo.

— **Muy larga...** — asintió Tetsuya.

— **Y todo comenzó en el momento en el que ustedes nos dejaron...**

* * *

Y hasta aquí queda el tercer capítulo de este fic,, espero que os haya gustado.

Siguiente capítulo: _Recuerdos del pasado, Parte I._

_**¿Qué pasó para que Teppei y Tetsuya dejasen a sus hijos? ¿Qué ocurrió hace seis años? ¿Quién fue el culpable?**_

¡Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo, por este mismo canal!


	4. Parte IV

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!Fic. Omegaverso. AU. M-preg. Lemon. Muerte de un personaje (más adelante). Crimen. Suspenso. Tragedia. Angst. Drama. Romance (ajá).

_Las edades están cambiadas, y por ser un AU existe un poco de OoC. _**Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes retirarte.**

**Género(s)**: AU. Omegaverso. Crimen. Suspenso. Drama. Romance. Tragedia.

**Personaje(s)**: Murasakibara Atsushi. Kiyoshi Teppei. Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami Taiga. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise Ryouta.

Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata Kouki. Midorima Shintarou. Takao Kazunari. Sakurai Ryou. Hyuuga Jumpei. Entre muchos más.

**Pareja(s)**: Murasakibara/Kiyoshi. Kagami/Kuroko. ?/Kiyoshi. ?/Kuroko. _Murasakibara/Himuro. Kagami/Kise._ Akashi/Furihata. Midorima/Takao. Hyuuga/Sakurai.

**Clasificación**: No menores de 16 años.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

\- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En _cursiva_ se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie.****  
**_A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB._

**Parte IV.**  
Recuerdos del pasado, Parte I.

_No habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Kagami Taiga decidiese cortar su relación con Kuroko Tetsuya sin darle ninguna explicación, a la vez que Murasakibara Atsushi hacía lo mismo que su amigo y cortaba su relación con Kiyoshi Teppei sin siquiera mirarle. Claro estaba que Tetsuya y Teppei querían saber la razón de la repentina decisión de los Alfas, sin embargo a veces la respuesta podía ser muchísimo peor que la ignorancia. Rumores les llegaron diciéndoles que todo el tiempo Kagami y Murasakibara les engañaron._

_Kagami tenía una relación sexual con Kise Ryouta y Murasakibara con Himuro Tatsuya. Cuando lo comenzaban a pensar era bastante posible porque ambos Alfas siempre olían a otro Omega aunque debido a las excusas que les daban ni Kuroko ni Kiyoshi habían dado el paso a investigarlo seriamente. Pasaban los días demasiado lentos, y los Omegas se dieron cuenta de que no podían resistir más en esa ciudad._

_Cada vez que caminaban, aunque fuese por la calle, les veían. Se los encontraban por azares o jugarretas del destino y no podían soportar el hedor a culpa que salía de ambos Alfas. No lo comprendían, pero asociaban la culpa al hecho de que les habían engañado todo el tiempo y eso fue lo que les llevó a tomar una decisión que les pesaría por el resto de sus vidas, pero de la que jamás se arrepentirían._

_— **Estáis diciéndome... ¿qué os iréis?**— un hermoso omega de cabello negro y ojos grises miraba a Teppei y Tetsuya, alternando su mirada entre ambos._

_— **Así es. Lo decidimos ya, Takao. No podemos vivir con ellos viviendo tan cerca...**— afirmó el castaño, mientras su mirada se tornaba opaca y llena de tristeza._

_— **Pero siempre estaremos en contacto contigo**— prometió Tetsuya, mientras Takao sentía que quería llorar. Teppei y Tetsuya eran sus amigos, de los mejores, y oírles decir que se irían le dolía en el alma._

_Pasaron tres días antes de que Kiyoshi se sintiese mareado y se desmayase en el metro siendo derivado de inmediato a un centro asistencial. Kuroko fue alertado, pues era el único que tenía suficiente relación con Kiyoshi y debido a que estaba en todos los hospitales que debían informarle a él. Los padres de Kiyoshi y sus abuelos habían muerto años antes, y Teppei se había quedado absolutamente solo. Todavía no se habían mudado, pero la noticia que recibirían aquel día cambiaría todos sus pronósticos._

_— **Está embarazado, Kiyoshi-san. Tiene un mes y dos semanas de gestación.**_

_Esas fueron las palabras por las cuales Kiyoshi y Kuroko decidieron quedarse, Kuroko porque finalmente se iba a quedar con Kiyoshi para cuidarle durante el embarazo. Le sentía como su hermano mayor, y por eso le quería tanto, sin embargo luego le darían la misma razón que a Kiyoshi para quedarse. Una semana después (cinco días, en realidad) él fue quien se sintió mareado y temiendo lo peor ante el retraso de su celo se dirigió acompañado por Teppei al centro médico donde solo le confirmaron lo que ya sospechaba._

_— **Está embarazado, Kuroko-san. Tiene un mes de gestación.**_

_Llamaron a Takao varias veces, informándole que no se habían ido y que estaban en Tokio, sin embargo no le dijeron nada de su estado pues no sabían cómo podría reaccionar su amigo. Claro, ellos sabían que no les regañaría ni nada, sin embargo tampoco querían darle muchas presiones. Suficiente tenía su amigo con saberse enamorado de Midorima Shintarou como para que ellos le agregasen su drama._

_Pasaron unos meses, en los cuales Teppei y Tetsuya se mantenían alejados del mundo que pudiese reconocerles. Las atenciones periódicas a las cuales asistían eran confidenciales y en un lugar alejado del centro de Tokio. Sin embargo, para cuando tenían seis meses decidieron que podían decirle a Takao. Confiaban en que estaría mejor y que podría comprenderles._

_— **Vaya, felicidades. Espero ser el padrino.**_

_Sin duda, les había comprendido. Takao solo les había mirado, luego abierto la boca para decir algo sin decir nada finalmente, hasta que soltó esas palabras y sonrió como diciendo "Feliz cumpleaños" solo con su perfecta sonrisa. Kiyoshi sonrió de lado, debió suponer que Takao iba a reaccionar así. Takao era Takao._

_— **¿Los padres son...?**_

_— **Los padres están muertos**— sentenció Teppei, Takao comprendió que efectivamente los padres de esos bebés eran los que estaba pensando._

_— **Me alegra mucho por ustedes, chicos. Y espero que viudos disfrutéis mucho más que casados**— Kuroko tuvo que contenerse para no reírse, la verdad es que Takao simplemente estaba loco. Ellos nunca se casaron con los padres de sus bebés y seguramente fue mucho mejor así._

_Los días iban pasando, Kuroko y Kiyoshi cada día sobrellevaban mejor el embarazo y habían conocido a dos personas que les habían ayudado mucho. En realidad les conocían desde antes, pero debido a que era Alfas y tenían relación con Murasakibara y Kagami jamás habían querido acercarse demasiado a ellos. Pero éstos les habían descubierto en una de sus consultas y se habían dado cuenta de todo, sacándoles la verdad._

_La verdad era que se sentían mucho mejor por estar acompañados y no estar pasando por los últimos meses del embarazo solos. Ellos se tenían uno al otro, pero un Omega embarazado no podía ocuparse de otro Omega embarazado. Debido a la gran amistad que habían generado con los otros Alfas, éstos se habían proclamado cuidadores de los bebés y de los hombres mismos. Algo que se necesitaría mucho en el futuro._

_Fue solo un par de semanas después del último chequeo, a los ocho meses y medio de embarazo de Tetsuya y nueve meses aproximadamente de Teppei que entraron en trabajo de parto. Los Alfas tuvieron que llevarles al hospital y luego de la operación y curación post-parto los Omegas pudieron conocer a sus nuevos hijos. Sus hijos eran hermosos, aunque ya se veían demasiado similares a sus padres biológicos._

_Tuvieron que pasar una semana en la clínica, en recuperación de la operación, y cuando por fin les iban a entregar a sus bebés para que se pudiesen marchar, las cosas se complicaron. Después de todo, siempre existía alguien que debía arruinarlo todo aunque dañase a dos niños inocentes y a personas que no tenían nada que ver en toda esa situación. _

_El hospital entero dio la alarma, bombas explotaban por todos lados mientras que los pacientes más graves eran evacuados y entre esos pacientes iban todos los bebés recién nacidos. El hospital estaba en llamas, sin embargo cuatro personas seguían dentro. Dos sabían qué había pasado, y quiénes lo habían causado, mientras que las otras dos solo querían a sus bebés._

_— **¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS, AHORA! ¡AHORA!**— un muchacho con cabello azul oscuro y ojos fieros gritaba a su compañero quien forcejeaba con un alterado castaño quien gritaba y lloraba por que le dejasen llevarse a su bebé, porque lo necesitaba. Porque quería a su hijo. _

_— **Perdóname, Teppei**— susurró el otro chico, de cabello negro y unos ojos tristes antes de darle un golpe en la nuca dejándole en inconsciente._

_— **Es por vuestro bien...**— susurraron ambos chicos, llevándose a Kiyoshi y a Kuroko, a quien el chico de cabello azul había desmayado antes de que su compañero desmayase a Teppei._

_Ambos chicos fingieron un accidente de tráfico, en el cual usaron señuelos para que se creyese que los que habían muerto en el accidente habían sido Kuroko Tetsuya y Kiyoshi Teppei. Cuando se alejaron, rumbo a Rusia, tuvieron que borrar lo que podía serles de utilidad a quiénes habían arruinado la vida de los Omegas que aparecían muertos. Borraron del sistema cualquier dato que se relacionase con Kiyoshi Teppei y Kuroko Tetsuya, como si éstos nunca hubiesen existido._

* * *

Y hasta aquí queda este capítulo, yay. Espero que os gustase n.n

Siguiente capítulo: _Recuerdos del pasado, Parte II._

_**¿Qué pasará cuando los Omegas despierten? ¿De quiénes les están escondiendo? ¿Por qué?**_

¡Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo, por este mismo canal!


	5. Parte V

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!Fic. Omegaverso. AU. M-preg. Lemon. Muerte de un personaje (más adelante). Crimen. Suspenso. Tragedia. Angst. Drama. Romance (ajá).

_Las edades están cambiadas, y por ser un AU existe un poco de OoC. _**Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes retirarte.**

**Género(s)**: AU. Omegaverso. Crimen. Suspenso. Drama. Romance. Tragedia.

**Personaje(s)**: Murasakibara Atsushi. Kiyoshi Teppei. Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami Taiga. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise Ryouta.

Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata Kouki. Midorima Shintarou. Takao Kazunari. Sakurai Ryou. Hyuuga Jumpei. Entre muchos más.

**Pareja(s)**: Murasakibara/Kiyoshi. Kagami/Kuroko. ?/Kiyoshi. ?/Kuroko. _Murasakibara/Himuro. Kagami/Kise._ Akashi/Furihata. Midorima/Takao. Hyuuga/Sakurai.

**Clasificación**: No menores de 16 años.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador. El Omegaverso tampoco es mío.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

"Entre comillas" son pensamientos.

\- Entre guiones - es dialogo.

En _cursiva_ se encontrarán los Flashbacks.

Los asteriscos (*) son aclaraciones de la autora, al final del fanfic.

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie.****  
**_A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB._

**Parte V.**  
Recuerdos del pasado, Parte II.

_"Un incendio en el más prestigioso hospital de Tokio, perteneciente a la familia Yukimura, ha sido el centro de un ataque terrorista en el cual muchas personas resultaron heridas, no se han registrado muertos durante la implantación de bombas que ocasionó que el hospital colapsase. No se tienen explicaciones ni pistas sobre quién pudo ser el culpable de este ataque sin embargo..."_

_Un chico de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color apagó la televisión mientras sus ojos se pasaban desde un pequeño Omega de cabellos celestes que mantenía sus ojos cerrados por un desmayo inducido a otro Omega más grande aunque no por ello menos hermoso que tenía el cabello castaño y al igual que el otro Omega estaba dormido debido a un desmayado inducido por un hombre que estaba a un lado de él._

_— **Sabemos que fue por su bien... entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan culpable?— **susurró el otro mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos del Omega a su lado._

_— **Porque los alejamos de sus hijos, porque aunque haya sido por su bien los dañamos... pero no podemos sentirnos culpables por esto. Sabíamos desde el principio que este día llegaría.**_

_— **Quisiera matarlos, ¿sabes? Los culpables de todo esto... no les importó dañar a cientos de personas con tal de dañarlos a ellos. Ellos están involucrados en esto por un error, no tienen la culpa de nada.**_

_— **Pero a la gente no le importa, especialmente no a ese tipo de gente. Lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí.** _

_— **Lo planearon desde el principio, ¿no? Ellos esperaban este final. Lo querían así. Saben qué ganaron con todo esto**— había dejado de acariciar el cabello del castaño y se había levantando mientras hablaba, mirando al peliazul que estaba frente a él._

_— **Todavía no comprendo cómo funciona su mente, Asu. Sin embargo, al menos ya los tenemos a salvo.**_

_— **Al menos de momento, Katsu.**_

_El joven de cabello negro echó unos mechones hacia atrás, se sentía agotado después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Ambos habían hecho lo correcto, y eso él lo tenía claro, pero sabía perfectamente que los Omegas les odiarían por haberles alejado de sus hijos. Tendrían que decirles la verdad, por supuesto, pero cuando se las dijesen iban a tener que estar preparados para el bajón de los Omegas. Nunca habían presenciado uno, pero tenían claro en qué momentos podían darse y que les separasen de sus hijos era uno._

_El joven de cabello azul se encontraba pensando algo similar, a pesar de que era el que más claro tenía que lo que estaban haciendo era por el bien de los Omegas sentía que si les odiaban iban a terminar dañados, tanto los Omegas como ellos mismos. No es que fuese algo al estilo "Te amo tanto que si me odias me moriré" sino que simplemente ellos les habían agarrado cariño a esos omegas. Ambos amaban a otro._

_Vieron que uno de los Omegas abría sus ojos, celestes y al verlos sus ojos tomaban un brillo indescifrable. Ambos se miraron y esperaron a que el Omega les gritase porque le habían separado de su hijo, sin embargo Kuroko Tetsuya únicamente se inclinó hacia un lado, acercándose al Omega que le acompañaba. _

_Kuroko estaba destrozado, pero estaba más destrozado al saber que Kiyoshi sufriría. En el embarazo se habían conectado a un nivel que nadie podría comprender, y era ese nivel de comprensión el que le aseguraba que Teppei se dejaría caer en el bajón. Pero también se sentía mal, deprimido y no quería volver a respirar. Era una sensación aplastante, la sensación de que te falta el aire y que simplemente no hayas una razón para vivir en medio de una oscuridad que te absorbe predispuesta a llevarte con ella._

_Kiyoshi despertó lentamente, abriendo sus marrones ojos con suavidad ante una caricia en su cabello. Tetsuya tenía enredados sus dedos en el cabello de Kiyoshi, y en cuanto el castaño lo vio recordó todo lo que había ocurrido. Como bombas habían estallado de pronto y como **Asu** había ido a buscarle. Como Kiyoshi se había soltado de las manos del Alfa y como había corrido a la sala de los bebés pero no había visto ahí a su hijo. Como **Asu** le desmayaba mientras él gritaba que le diesen a su bebé. Las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Kiyoshi al recordar que lo había perdido: había perdido a su bebé, a su hijo. _

_— **Lo perdí...—** sollozó, Kuroko le abrazó, pero también lloraba. Los dos lloraban._

_Asu y Katsu desviaron su mirada de los Omegas, hubiesen preferido gritos y una amenaza de muerte a las lágrimas y sollozos que les dolían mucho más que cualquier cosa. No servía ya el consuelo de que lo había hecho por su bien, porque habían terminado dañándoles mucho más de lo que ellos habían presupuestado. Pero al final nunca iban a poder exigir menos dolor que ese, porque les habían quitado a sus bebés. _

_Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales los Omegas no comieron, no bebieron, no hicieron nada que no fuese llorar. Kuroko en el hombro de Kiyoshi y éste apoyado en la cabellera celeste. Los Alfas ni siquiera habían tenido el tiempo de explicarles sus razones. Pero hasta que el bajón tuviese menos intensidad, no iban a poder hacerlo y no se veía con muchas esperanzas de que bajase rápido._

_Los Alfas se encargaron de la comida, y como siempre les dejaron dos platos a los Omegas, aunque sospechaba que igual que las veces anteriores ni siquiera la mirarían. Luego se fueron pues tenían unos asuntos que atender en el centro de Moscú aunque no se fueron sin avisarle al Guardia que los Omegas continuaban dentro y que si querían salir alguien fuese con ellos aunque no con ellos cerca sino vigilándoles._

_Kuroko notó como los Alfas les dejaban solos, pues su olor ya no estaba, y se alejó solo un poco de Kiyoshi quien tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas. La verdad es que no conseguía comprender de dónde sacaban lágrimas suficientes como para seguir llorando incluso sin haber bebido nada de agua. Kuroko se sentía terrible, pero las lágrimas habían dejado de caer por sus mejillas y solo tenía una mirada de tristeza._

_No podía creer que había perdido a su hijo y que nunca le volvería a ver, porque ni él ni Kiyoshi eran estúpidos y sabían que aquel ataque al hospital había sido para dañarlos sin importar cuánta gente resultaba dañada por culpa de eso. No sabían quiénes podían estar detrás de todo eso, pero sabía que estaban tras ellos y que por eso Asu y Katsu les habían protegido. Pero no les podían perdonar por habérselos llevado. Se separó de Kiyoshi para encender la televisión y poner el canal de noticias japonés._

_"Los hijos de Kagami Taiga y Murasakibara Atsushi están recibiendo el tratamiento correspondiente tras el alarmante suceso de hace semanas que ocurrió en el Hospital Yukimura. Las madres de los niños, Himuro Tatsuya y Kise Ryouta se encuentran con ellos y cuidándoles en la clínica de alta seguridad que el equipo nacional de baloncesto les ha otorgado..." _

_Kuroko sentía que le faltaba el aire, pues con la noticia se mostraba a Kise Ryouta y a Himuro Tatsuya sosteniendo a un bebé cada uno. Él reconocía al bebé que estaba en los brazos del modelo, de Kise Ryouta, ese bebé... ¡Era su hijo! Kiyoshi observó las noticias, y al ver él mismo a su hijo en los brazos de Himuro Tatsuya, gritó tan alto que seguro Moscú completo le oyó._

* * *

Los nombres que se dicen los Alfas están escogidos por el significado de los kanji que los componen. A_su_ (明日) significa mañana. Katsu (勝), por su lado, significa victoria.

Y hasta aquí queda este capítulo, yay. Espero que os gustase n.n

Siguiente capítulo: _Recuerdos del pasado, Parte III._

_**¿Cómo reaccionarán los Omegas ante la imagen presenciada? ¿Cuándo volvieron a Tokio?**_

¡Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo, por este mismo canal!


End file.
